Human Ties
by goonie99
Summary: A fanfiction based off of the Demon Guardians AU created by tumblr user starfleetrambo. Bill Cipher is guardian over Dipper Pines, and struggles to bond with his human, while Tad and Mabel seem to have no problems bonding at all.
1. That's my Human?

Ever since Dipper could remember this triangle seemed to be a pain in the ass. Now don't get him wrong, the being would sometimes stop the boy from hurting himself. Yet compared to the square that hung around his sister Mabel. The triangle wasn't so good. Luckily Tad the square was around to keep Bill grounded. Example: When Dipper was young he tried teething on Bill. Which wouldn't have ended well if Tad wasn't there.

Bill did not usually keep a close eye on Dipper, which angered him. Plus the fact when Bill did try it was only to prove Tad wrong and it usually ended in something bad happening to Dipper.

Years of this torment passed, and we are taken to Gravity Falls, Oregon. Where our story begins.

The day was young, Bill and Tad were waiting for the two to wake, "So you're not really gaining power... that's okay! You'll do better." Tad patted Bill's arm, continuing to knit for Mabel.

Bill rolled his eyes, "Geez I can't believe what's happened to you, floppy disk. You used to be such a fun guy. Now you're knitting sweaters for a twelve year old?!" He laughed lightly

Tad sighed, "I'm honestly more concerned that you're not making any effort to strengthen your ties with Pine Tree." He raised his eye.

Bill blinked in confusion, "What?"

Tad looked up to him, "Your human.

"What?" Bill chuckled

Tad stops knitting, "... You are aware that he is your human, _right_?"

Something awoke Dipper in an ache, "What the hell?!" He held his cheek, Bill had slapped him... and he was laughing.

Bill put an arm around him, "Nothing like a refreshing morning right? Water?" He held a glass out to him.

Dipper sighed, taking the water, holding it onto his hot cheek, "What made you think that was a good idea?" He whined, drinking the water and slowly made his way out of bed.

The demon floated behind as Dipper looked at himself in the mirror, "You wouldn't wake up when I shouted at you." He folded his arms and brushed the boys hair.

He swatted his hand away, "You're not my servant you're my guardian. I can brush my own hair." Dipper huffed, taking the brush from him.

"Haha yep I'm your.. guardian." He chuckled

BAM! "Hey bro bro, Billy, Tad, what's up?" Mabel smiled, sitting on her bad, Tad braiding her hair.

Bill raised his eye, "Seriously Tad? _Seriously_.." If he had a head he would shake it.

Tad gave a look, "Oh like you're doing any bette-"

"Shoosh, no fighting in front of us, remember?" Mabel looked to Tad a second, he sighed.

Dipper took his hat off the stand and put it on, "Another day.." He blinked, semi surprised Bill formed himself onto his hat.

Tad forming himself onto Mabel's head band after finishing her braid. Bill looked down at Dipper, despite only being able to see the bill of his hat, "So Pine tree, what's todays agenda?" Dipper was silent, waltzing out of the Mystery Shack and into the forest, "Pine tree I swear to Satan, where are we going?" He asked, in an angry tone.

Dipper let out an exasperated sigh, "My name's Dipper, okay? And I'm just looking for this thing.." He was too engrossed in the journal to talk.

"So uh... you like creatures and weird things huh?" Bill asked, unforming himself from Dipper's hat. Dipper looked up at him a second, unamused and nodded, "well then watch this. Spiders!" He threw his hands in the air, the arachnids falling on him.

Dipper shrieked, swatting them away, "Fuck! What the hell?!"

Bill blinked, "Do you... not like spiders?"

He whined, "No! Who likes spiders? No one... maybe a few people." He shrugged and stepped on one, shivering as he swatted another away from his face.

Bill cleared his throat, "Sorry about that Pine- Dipper... how comes Tad gets to call you Pine tree?" He put his hands on his hips.

Dipper rolled his eyes, continuing to move on deeper into the forest, "Because he's actually... nice to me." He folded his arms

The triangle scoffed, looking away, "Well... I can be nice to you."

Dipper laughed lightly at him, "You keep telling yourself that Cipher." He shook his head and blinked, grabbing Bill and hiding behind a tree. A creature was walking by, a powerful one.

Bill blinked, pulling his arm away from Dipper, he growled then realized there was a beast. If Bill had a mouth he would've smiled, maybe the boy did sort of care about him. After a minute of waiting and a sigh of relief the creature passed, "What are we looking for anyway?" Bill asked

Dipper looked back up at him, a smug smile on his face, "Nothing really, just going along and seeing what we can find. I made a list of all the creatures and I'm checking off if I see them." He got a list out of his vest and checked the monster off, Chimera.

The demon looked at the list, "Wow. You've got a lot done." Bill was actually a little proud of Dipper for once. Dipper wasn't killing the creatures, but sight-seeing them was pretty dangerous as it was.

Dipper couldn't help but smile lightly at his work, "Mmhmm." He nodded, stuffing the list back in his vest, "we should probably get back." He began walking again, it was near dinner time. Plus Mabel would get worried sick if he was late for the meal.

Bill floated behind, _Don't mess this up Cipher... you're doing good so far_. He looked behind him, a deer was drinking from a nearby stream. Bill looked to Dipper, then to the deer, then to Dipper. He extracted a tooth from the deer like it was nothing, "Hey Pine tree, I got you a present. It's a deer tooth!" He handed it to him, some blood still on it.

"Bill! That's disgusting! _Put_. **It**. _**Back**_." He dropped it and cringed, wiping his hands on his pants as if it would get the germs off.

The deer received its' tooth back, Bill huffed, "That was a perfectly good deer tooth." He mumbled under his breath.

Dipper shook his head, trudging ahead in the forest to the Mystery Shack.


	2. Gift Shop Duty

Mabel sat in the kitchen, "Hey bro bro!" She waved, patting the chair beside her, in which Dipper took a seat.

The demons usually didn't join the family for dinner, they really didn't have to eat, "So Bill, how did things go with your human?" Tad asked, continuing to knit the sweater he was earlier.

Bill folded his arms and rolled his eyes, mumbling something under his breath, "I don't see the point of all this human stuff. It's lame. Especially when they assign you to someone who doesn't understand jokes and good presents."

Tad blinked and laughed, "You- you gave him deer teeth didn't you?" He tried to hold back his laughter, "humans don't like that stuff... you need to stop being so gore-y around him. Then maybe he'd like you."

The triangle growled, "I am trying the best I can _Tad_. I don't see you changing form that much." He huffed, "seriously, stop knitting sweaters for the girl, you're not bff school girls you're supposed to make sure she's safe and healthy." He snapped at him

But Tad couldn't hold back a laugh, "Okay so I'm not fully interested in what she does but she's a good kid, and we're good friends." He focused back on knitting.

Time passed and night seemed to come, "Hey Tad, wanna wear my floppy disk sweater and cuddle?" Mabel smiled.

Tad floated over, "Sure." He wasn't very fond of the sweater, but he always did enjoy cuddling with the human. It happened to be a good way of bonding, and whatever made her fall asleep faster was great.

Bill tucked Dipper in bed, glancing over at Tad and Mabel, he looked back to Dipper, "Wanna snuggle?" A pillow was thrown in his face. Bill growled quietly, "well they're snuggling." He frowned and pointed behind them.

Dipper turned so his back was facing Bill, "If you want to join them you can." He mumbled, but nope. Of course not, Bill had to nuzzle his way into Dipper's arms, "I'm gonna kill you when I wake-"

"Shh, just sleep." Bill patted his forehead and closed his eye, as if to fall asleep.

Dipper soon drifted off, and instead of the usual nightmares he was actually greeted with normal dreams. He wasn't sure if that was from Bill or not, but it made some sense considering Bill was a dream demon. Yet still, Dipper wasn't used to the demon following him around almost twenty four seven, the day before he had to stop Bill three times from following him into the bathroom.

When Dipper woke up, Bill was out of his arms, but floating above him, he jumped slightly, "Don't do that.." He whispered, noting his sister was still asleep.

"Do what? Watch you sleep?" He asked, and Dipper nodded, laying down more, "so I take it you're going back to sleep?" Bill asked, glancing outside the sun was just rising. The reason the demon kept asking these questions is because he was bored.

Dipper nodded slowly, eyes closing yet again when he felt Bill snuggle up to him. Dipper accepted it, and fell asleep easily. When he woke up, the demon wasn't watching him thank goodness. Then Dipper realized he was still in his arms. Had it not been long since he fell back asleep? He looked to the window.. the sun was up. Did Bill just decide to stay, "Bill?"

He blinked, looking up at Dipper, "Oh, you're awake. Morning." Bill was released from Dipper's sleep grip. Which was pretty tight, "sleep good?"

Dipper smiled and rubbed his eyes, getting out of bed, "Surprisingly, yeah."

Mabel soon rubbed her eyes, "Morning Tad! Oh hey Dipper. I had this hilarious dream that Grunkle Stan's arms got replaced by walrus's."

Tad was released from her grasp, he had gotten used to being held all night. But Bill was definitely not used to it at all. It didn't make him uncomfortable, it's the fact that he has almost nothing to do for the whole seven to twelve hours of sleep.

Dipper brushed his hair, going about his usual morning routine until Bill commented, "Don't humans need to clean themselves..?" He asked, concerned. He hadn't seen Dipper shower often, and his whole look seemed gross.

The boy huffed and rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for that stuff- hey!" He found himself being pushed towards the bathroom.

"No arguments, it's not good for you." Bill pushed him in and shut the door, "and no coming out until you're clean."

Dipper banged on the door, "You can't do this! I hate you Bill!" He growled and sighed. Maybe it was just for the best to do what the demon said. Bill didn't necessarily have a lot of power, but maybe the demon would leave him alone if he did so.

So Dipper took a shower, Bill waiting outside the door for him. Mabel passed by with Tad, they went off to find Waddles for breakfast, "Nice job- I've been trying to get him to take one for like weeks." She gave Bill a thumbs up.

Now Bill understood how it was so easy for Tad to get along with Mabel, she was just an overall nice person. Of course Bill had to get the difficult child. Dipper knocked on the bathroom door, "I'm done..."

Bill opened the door, "See, isn't that better?" He asked, ruffling the boys almost dry hair.

Dipper swatted his hand away and scowled, before his expression eased, "Yeah I guess... but I'm not doing this every day... or every other day." He folded his arms.

The demon shrugged, "Fair enough." Bill got the boys hat, putting it on his head.

"Thanks." Dipper mumbled, "okay so- I have to work in the Shop today. Consider this your day off."

Bill raised an eye, "Oh no no no. I'm gonna help you work. Your Grunkle shouldn't boss you around like that." He folded his arms, trying to relate to him from what he usually saw around the boy.

Dipper raised an eyebrow in return, "Yeah.. well please try not to scare away customers, we have enough problems with other demons ruining stuff in the Shack already. You can make sure they don't mess stuff up right?" He asked, beginning to walk downstairs.

 _Finally! A task I can actually do good_ , "Of course Pine Tree." He hummed happily.

"Alright, I'll see you after breakfast then." Dipper gave a small wave. Finally, something he's actually useful for. Dipper sighed in relief, it felt good to be interacting with him after all these years. Yet he was still a little upset. Dipper was twelve, it took twelve years to start truly bonding with him. That made his stomach churn, and he hated Bill for that.

Bill waited patiently in the gift shop, he didn't remember floppy disk ever helping out in the gift shop. Maybe Mabel didn't need Tad's help with that. He sighed, it'd be so much easier if all humans had the same likes and needs. That way they'd be a bit easier to understand. Bill's mind focused on world domination now, boy he wished he could be doing that. But no, he had to bond with his human for that to happen... maybe he could try and possess him? Great idea. It'd be perfect! Take his place.

Dipper arrived in the gift shop, Mabel behind, Tad following, "Alright Bill we're stationed outside. We have to evaluate the demons before they come in. I think you'd be good at this." He nodded, walking outside, holding the door open for Bill. He just phased through the wall.

An hour of waiting seemed to pass, no demons had even showed so far; heck not a lot of people showed. Bill whined, "This is so boring.."

Dipper looked up to the demon, "I know... but that's work for you... we get break in like an hour at ten-"

"Another hour? I think I'll go insane.." Bill clenched his fists in nervousness.

Dipper rolled his eyes, "How can you go any more insane..?" He asked and chuckled lightly.

Bill growled at the comment, "Why you little-" This was it- he threw himself into Dipper's body, laughing maniacally. When an arm swooped in and pulled him right out of there, "woah woah, hey!" Dipper's body collapsed to the ground, Tad punched Bill, _square_ in the face, "Yeow! What the heck is wrong with you!?"

Tad growled, turning red, "What's wrong with _**ME**_!? What's wrong with _**YOU**_?!" He pointed to Dipper, "You **possessed** that _kid_!"

Mabel gasped and rushed to her brother's body in panic, "Dipper!" She looked ahead, wondering what the hell was going on.

Tad was infuriated, flames coming out of his fists, "You know what happens when you try to possess your human when your ties aren't strong enough? He could have DIED!"

Bill blinked, tapping his fingers together, looking away anxiously, then back to Dipper, "Hehe... who... cares?"


	3. A Lost Pine

Bill panicked, going by Dipper's side now, whining, "I'm so sorry Pine Tree, and no floppy disk. I didn't know. No one ever tells me things!" He let out an exasperated sigh, checking the boys pulse. He was alive.

Tad pushed Bill away, drawing a line in the dirt with an umbrella. Sticking a sign in the ground that said 'No Bill beyond this line.'. Tad shook Dipper, checking his eyes he sighed nervously, "This is worse than I thought..."

Mabel frowned, holding her brother, "What's wrong?" She asked nervously, looking at her brother.

Bill huffed to himself, "This kid... Pine Tree." He wanted to help, but of course Tad had to be the better person.

"Trapped inside his own mind." Tad spoke softly

Mabel was on the verge of tears, "But, there's a way to save him, right?" She looked away, "like enter his mind and look for him there or something?"

Tad folded his arms, "That's exactly the problem. The human mind is an awfully vast place-"

"But you can try right?" She let a tear or two fall from her eyes.

Tad looked down, then back to her, "Yes, but I can't do it alone. Will you help me Mabel?" She nodded

Bill put a hand on his angle, "So I guess this is some kind of rescue mission?" He asked himself, almost crossing the line when Tad smacked his umbrella in front of him.

"Don't you _even_ _**think**_ I'm letting you **anywhere** near these kids _**Cipher**_." Tad growled, turning a bit red.

Bill blinked and turned red, "He's my human! I'm responsible for him and I'm gonna help floppy disk!" He growled back.

Tad wacked him with the umbrella, " _ **NO**_. Now stay behind the line." He poked his bow tie with the end of the umbrella.

Bill growled more yelling in anger, floating back and forth in angst. Tad sighed, going back to Mabel, "A-are we gonna do this?" Mabel asked nervously.

Tad nodded, "Yeah." He took her hand, "three two one." Both of them fell asleep.

Now the only thing Bill could do was wait, and it wasn't good when Grunkle Stan came out pissed. Bill had to explain his mistake to the man and the Grunkle nearly exploded with anger. Stan now waited with him for a while, both in complete silence. After a while, it being near sunset, Stan left to go inside. Bill whined slightly, looking at the boy, "Screw it." He crossed the line so he could be near the boy.

Bill felt the boys forehead, looking at his birthmark. He blinked, putting his hat back on his head. Bill sighed, what did he do?

Dipper's face wasn't too pleasant either, WAM, another punch to the face for Cipher, "You almost killed me!" his voice was shakey from the whole situation. Sweating nervously, hands jittery. Tad and Mabel waking up again.

Bill growled, "For the last time I didn't know!" He put his hands in the air, slapping them to cover his eye.

Mabel frowned, hugging her brother, "Thank goodness you're okay." She sniffled, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"What happened to staying behind the line Cipher?!" Tad growled, pulling him off to the side

Dipper frowned, hugging her in return, "It's okay now... please don't cry.." He whined, whenever his sister would cry, the whole world seemed to be overrun with sadness and Dipper would cry along with her.

She nodded, wiping her eyes, "You and Bill should probably talk this out.. Don't worry Tad. Me and him will be nearby just in case something bad happens." Mabel hugged her brother tighter a moment before entering the Shack with Tad, watching out the screen door.

Dipper scowled, looking at Bill now, "What the _**heck**_ Bill? What were you thinking?" He folded his arms

Bill looked away, twiddling his fingers, "I-i was bored... and thinking about world destruction... then bam..." Bill looked back to him, "I _really_ didn't know.."

Dipper sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration, "I guess I'll forgive you, but don't ever try it again." He frowned, folding his arms, "for now I'm not gonna bond with you." Dipper got out his journal, flipping through some pages.

The demon looked to Tad, "He's it? That's my human!?" He pointed to Dipper. In denial, "Why him of all people? This kids gonna-" Bill paused and sighed, "well then," putting an arm around Dipper, "I guess I can still make use of you. How do you like world destruction kid?" He asked, chummy.

Dipper growled, "Bill don't touch me." He huffed and swerved away from him, "hey Tad, Mabel, wanna come on a walk with me?" He asked, the two exiting the Shack.

Mabel nodded, "Sure bro!" She grinned, the four beginning their journey to the forest.

Dipper glanced behind him, Bill was still following him, "Go away." He whined, still shaken up.

Bill looked angry, "No." He held onto Dipper's vest.

In which Dipper turned around angrily, "I _**hate**_ you Bill! I wish you were _dead_!" He began running off deeper into the forest.

"Oh yeah!? Well I wish you-!" It was too late, Dipper was already gone. Bill rawred in anger, Tad came up to him, Bill's form turning back to yellow.

Tad sighed, "I pity you."

Bill growled, "Ugh!" He angrily floated away.

Mabel frowned, "I guess we should go after Dipper huh?" She looked to Tad.

In which he nodded, "Yeah.. follow me." He lead the way. Hopefully Dipper would be okay. Mabel knew her stomach was still in a knot from the situation, despite how happy she was that they solved the problem.

The two soon saw Dipper sitting on a rock in a clearing. He sighed, kicking a foot back and forth to hit rocks. Dipper blinked and sat up straighter when he heard a twig snap, "Oh.. hey Mabel.. Tad.." He sighed again, looking back down.

Mabel approached, Tad staying a bit behind so the twins could talk, "How you feelin bro bro..?" She asked, sitting beside him on the large rock.

Dipper looked at her with weak eyes, "Tired... scared, why did I have to get such a crappy guardian..?" He put his hands over his eyes and began crying.

Mabel put a hand on his back, rubbing circles to comfort him, "Hey bro bro it's gonna be okay... he seemed sorry..." She paused, looking to Tad for help.

He floated over, "Cipher.. doesn't have common sense.. but he is trying."

Dipper laughed, "Like that's supposed to make me feel better.. if you guys wouldn't have found me I would have been gone..." He whined.

Mabel looked down, "Just come home please... we all need to eat and get some rest... and don't worry. Tad will keep that triangular butt face away."

Dipper smiled weakly, wiping his eyes, "Thanks Mabel.. let's go home."


	4. Trouble Sleeping

Bill stared at Dipper as he ate dinner, the others in the room not acknowledging his existance until Tad came in and dragged him out, "You need to start being a mature demon."

Bill looked back and forth, "I know.. I guess... but it's okay. He said he forgave me."

Tad sighed in frustration, putting a hand to rub above his eye in frustration, "You really think he'd forgive you that easily? In all honesty I think he was just scared to show his feelings around you. You are pretty threatening towards him." He folded his arms.

Bill huffed, "Oh please... spare me the lecture _Tad_." He turned away, floating to Dipper when he left the kitchen, "hey Pine Tree, how are you feeling?" He asked, and was ignored, "Pine Tree. Pine Tree." The demon poked him.

Dipper growled and turned around, punching Bill yet again in anger, "Leave me alone you psychotic triangle!" He ran to his and Mabel's room, shutting the door. Dipper sank to the ground, taking in a breath.

Tad floated looking at Bill, " _Really_?"

"Shut up." Bill stormed passed Tad, grumbling.

"If you keep this up Pi will have to come talk to you!" Tad shouted to him.

Mabel ran to where the ruckess had been, knocking softly on their bedroom door, "You okay bro bro?" She asked, the door slowly creaking open just enough to let her in.

Dipper leaned his back on the door again, closing it, "I can't stand him Mabel, he took over my body... h-he was gonna use me, he was gonna kill me." He shook anxiously, eyes wide.

Mabel frowned, sitting beside her brother, "I'm sorry he did that to you.." She didn't know what to say.

He sniffled hugging his sister, crying into her shoulder, "Don't apologize for that asshole." Dipper wiped his eyes, lifting his head.

Mabel patted her brothers back, "Do you want Tad to help you sleep tonight?" She asked

Dipper shook his head, "No.. he's your guardian... and I'll be fine.." He nodded, smiling weakly.

Mabel tilted her head, "Okay..." She sighed, "I love you bro bro." She tightened the hug and stood up, helping him up along with her.

"Love you too Mabes." He smiled and sat on his bed, laying down. Dipper sighed looking at the ceiling his frown fading. Out of all the demons he had to get stuck with Bill.

Mabel fell asleep with ease, Tad not joining her at the moment. Dipper couldn't help but stay awake, staring at the ceiling. Thoughts racing through his head. _What if he wants to kill me? What if he does it again? What if Tad does it to Mabel? What if?_

He took in a deep breath and let out a shakey sigh, retrieving a book to calm his nerves. The book seemed to get his mind off of it, falling asleep while reading. Dipper's dreams weren't pleasant yet again, tossing and turning all night. He sat up in a jolt, checking his watch... four am. Dipper sighed, leaning his head on his curled up knees. For a split second- he wished the demon was there to make the nightmares stop. But _Bill,_ was the nightmare, and he'd rather have those dreams than the demon anyday.

Dipper began pondering why the guardians- demons were even there. He knew they stuck around so they could stay on the Earthly plain and become more powerful, but the only way they could do that was becoming friends with their human. He growled shoving his face in his pillow, he never wanted to be close to the demon. He tried falling asleep again, turning to one side, then the other. But nothing made him comfortable. Dipper was too sweaty and anxious at the moment to focus on sleeping.

Dipper turned on his side to look at Mabel, Tad had joined her and was staring at Dipper. He gave a small wave in which Dipper returned it. Dipper sighed, turning away from Tad. He wasn't Dipper's responsibility yet he usually took care of both of them. Yet of course Tad spent more time with Mabel, since she was his human. This was one of those times he wished he had listened to Mabel to ask for Tad's help. He always seemed to know what to do. After a while of staring at a wall, he checked his watch again. The time was seven now. He hadn't realized how long he had been in thought about the whole situation.

Feet made their way to the wooden floor, getting up out of bed in care to make sure his sister wouldn't wake up. He slowly sneaked downstairs, into the kitchen. He sighed and opened the fridge, drinking a glass of milk before looking at the window. Jumping when he felt a tap on his shoulder, "Ugh, go away B-bill.." He looked away.

Bill sighed, "What can I do to make things up to you?" He asked

Dipper huffed, folding his arms, "There's nothing you can do to make me forgive you for doing that Bill." His lip quivered, holding back tears. He hated crying, especially in front of Bill.

Bill blinked, wiping Dipper's tears away, "I promise I'll never do it again."

He growled rubbing his face as if to scrub the Bill off of it, "How do I know that?"

Blue flame came out of Bill's hand, "We can shake on it- this is a permanent promise that I will never possess your body without your consent and without enough power." He held his hand out to the boys.

Dipper's eyes stared at the flames dancing from his hand, he looked to Bill, then to the hand, slowly shaking it, "I'm still angry at you... that s-scared me so much... tell me... why, why aren't you like the other guardians... Stan has Pi, Mabel has Tad. They're both great... why do you act so different?"

Bill was stunned into silence, trying to think of what to say, "I... don't know... I guess I just- don't understand humans very well. I don't understand why I have to go through this." He shrugged.

Dipper blinked, looking down, chuckling softly. That's exactly how he had felt earlier. But of course he wasn't going to admit that. Dipper yawned, rubbing his eyes, "Jeez... you _seriously_ have got a lot to learn then huh?" He smiled

Bill folded his arms looking away, "Yeah... did you even sleep?" He asked, poking the bags under Dipper's eyes, in which he swatted his hand away.

He shrugged, glancing away a moment, "Not r-really.." His voice cracked, which caused Bill to chuckle. Dipper growled at him.

"You should head off to bed then... want me to come?" Bill asked.

Dipper thought for a few seconds, getting up, "I guess..." He gave Bill an uncomfortable look.

Bill followed him, "Trust me you won't even know I'm there."

Dipper carefully climbed back in bed, Bill laying near him but not snuggled up to him, "Don't try anything dangerous while I'm sleeping, okay?" He whispered.

"Not in a million years Pine Tree... I promise." Bill mumbled the last bit, Dipper easily drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I hope you're all enjoying the fic so far! I'm really in love with this au.


	5. In the Woods

While Dipper was asleep Mabel hopped up, noticing Bill sitting next to her sleeping brother. She scowled at him, pointing to the door, "Leave." She mouthed to the demon.

Bill folded his arms, looking away. Mabel growled, looking to Tad, "Dorito- what did I say about being near him?" Tad took Bill's arm, going to drag him out.

"No- let me go Tad. I made a deal with him. So no I can't possess his body like that again." Bill pulled his arm away from Tad, in which Bill was smacked.

Tad growled quietly, "Go." He pointed to the door.

Dipper rubbed his eyes and sat up, noticing the two, "Is something wrong?" He asked, tilting his head in angst. It looked like Tad was angry at Bill... did he try to do something again? He frowned.

Tad blinked, "Bill here was watching you sleep again. Your sister and I don't want him around you."

Bill folded his arms, an annoyed look on his face. Dipper paused a few seconds, "It's fine.. guys.. I said it was okay for him to. Bill's my guardian.. he can stay." He gave a small nod.

Bill smugly looked to Tad, "Told you floppy disk." He floated back to Dipper.

Mabel gave Bill a look, "Don't you dare ever hurt my brother, you got that?" She squinted her eyes at him.

Dipper smiled at his sister, Bill blinked, "O-of course."

She smiled, "Good. C'mon Rad Tad." She hummed happily, Tad following her down to breakfast.

Dipper sighed and rubbed his eyes, getting out of bed, putting on his hat in which Bill formed on it, "We're gonna head out in the forest today. I wanna find a Pegasus."

Bill laughed, "Why? Those creatures are lame. I'd expect that from your sister.."

He didn't respond, walking downstairs into the kitchen, eating with his sister. When Dipper finished he took his and his sisters bowl putting it in the sink, "Hey Mabel, wanna come help me find a Pegasus?"

Mabel gasped and smiled, "Heck yeah!" She clapped excitedly, Dipper smiled wide, "what are we waiting for?" Mabel grabbed Dipper's arm and rushed out of the Shack, "where do we go?" She asked, letting him lead.

Bill let out a sigh, glancing around the woods. Dipper opened up his journal, "We go East.." He pointed an began walking, Mabel following eagerly.

"Wrong, go North." Bill stated.

Dipper blinked, "Okay..." He looked to Mabel and shrugged, changing direction.

Mabel hummed softly as they walked, a skip in her step, occasionally looking at Bill on Dipper's hat to make sure he wasn't doing anything weird. Tad who was on Mabel's head band was also staring at Bill.

The two stopped in their tracks, gasping at the sight of the wondrous winged horse. Mabel grinned, squishing her cheeks, bouncing on her feet. This was the only good thing Mabel could think of that came out of Bill.

Dipper smiled at his sister, handing her a disposable camera, "Scrap-bookertunity right?"

Mabel nodded, "Let's take a selfie with it." She pulled Dipper closer to the beast putting her arm around him, sticking out her tongue. Dipper laughed, the picture was taken, the Pegasus flying off at the flash.

Bill was upset, why couldn't he bond with Dipper like that? Why did Dipper hate him so much. He couldn't help but grumble slightly. Luckily none of the twins heard as they were walking back to the Shack. Excitedly talking of the experience.

While lunch time was going on Bill and Tad were having their usual chat session, "So I can tell you got more power from that expedition, but I'm still better than you." Tad teased

Bill folded his arms, "Yeah whatever. I say I'm doing good so far... I don't wanna do this competing thing anymore. You're totally full of yourself."

Tad snorted, "Like you wouldn't be if you were better. We're demons for Satan's sake."

Dipper walked by, "C'mon Bill, we're heading off into the woods again." He motioned, hopefully the demon would be useful like he was with the Pegasus.

"Alright," Bill gave Tad a look and followed Dipper, "what kind of thing are we lookin' for Pine Tree?" He asked, looking at Dipper read the journal.

Dipper paused, looking up at Bill, then blinked realizing he had said something, "Plant people.. they're a little dangerous.. can I trust you won't hand me off to it?" He raised his eyebrows.

Bill tapped a finger near his bow tie, "I _guess_ so.."

The boy gave him a nod, "Good. It says they're located in the deeper part of the forest.." He bit his thumb nail as he read, Bill turned Dipper as he was going to trip over a root. Dipper blinked, looking behind him, "oh, thanks."

The demon chuckled, thinking back to a few seconds ago. It would have been a bad call, but letting the human trip would have been a fun thing to watch. Yet he was glad he didn't let it happen, "That journal is right, but I'll lead you to a more accurate area. Alright?" Bill floated in front of him now, Dipper beginning to follow. Bill would be lying if he didn't care about the human. He watched the boy grow up and did find the hatred for each other amusing. Though he didn't often help the boy, or wasn't really aware Dipper was his human he did support him when he was young. The demon truly grew attached to the human at times. He wasn't sure if they would ever reach the point of becoming close like Stan and Pi. Or Tad and Mabel. Bill felt like he was doing a fantastic job.

Bill soon ceased, "The creature is nearby... now be careful. It can get dangerous.." He placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder.

Dipper nodded, "I will be.. I just wanna see i-!" He yelped, and fell against a nearby tree.

Bill's eyes widened, flames immediately sprouting from him, feeling his power growing. His emotion for the boy intensified- as close as Mabel had felt when her brother passed out because of him. Bill didn't exactly know why he felt this way, maybe he cared for the boy more than he thought? The next thing he knew he had a body, with his triangular head still in tact. The demon scared the beast out of its' skin, literally.

Bill let out a shaky sigh as he looked at the boy, picking him up in his arms. Now he had to carry him all the way back? Ugh. No, a wave of panic went over Bill, mentally slapping himself for even thinking that carrying him back was a waste of his time. He checked the boys pulse, a nervous look on his face, "Tad's gonna be pissed." He mumbled and sighed.

Dipper shifted in Bill's arms. _Good good... that's a sign of life..._ The demon thought to himself. Bill found himself just staring at the boy with a concerned look on his face the entire walk back.

Mabel gasped when she saw Bill come out of the woods, "Dipper!" She ran to him but Tad stopped her.

"Hold on..." Tad stated

Bill walked up to them, "I didn't... even see it coming... it whacked him against a tree. He should wake up soon. He'll be okay." He nodded, Tad letting him pass.

Mabel had a frown on her face, watching Bill take her brother inside, looking to Tad. Mabel followed Bill, where he placed Dipper in his bed. All three waited in anticipation for the boy to wake up. Mabel leaving for dinner, Tad following.

Soon enough the boy blinked his eyes, holding his head, "What.. happened?" He asked, not even trying to sit up yet.

Bill tapped his fingers nervously, "The creature smacked you against a tree. I had to carry you back here.

Dipper sat up, "I didn't even get to see it.. ugh..." He frowned, looking away a moment, "you should have kept me out there till I woke up." He folded his arms and scowled.

Bill blinked, "Stupid human you almost killed yourself!" He growled, Dipper huffed, looking away. Bill took in a breath to calm down, "dinner's done, Mabel would be happy to see that you're awake.."

Dipper nodded, getting out of bed, "Whatever.." He exited, almost slamming the door. He sighed, and smiled weakly. Something about this felt good to Dipper. After all these years of neglect he finally felt safe and protected. Though as Bill did, Dipper also enjoyed the hatred of their relationship.

The demon whined unhappily at Dipper's behavior of him closing the door. All was silent, Bill rethinking the accident, "I thought I lost you..."


	6. Conflicts

Bill sighed, standing up to go downstairs. It felt weird having this humanish form. He looked at Tad now, who only seemed to have the start of a body Bill chuckled, "So I am doing better than you now. But I'm not gonna rub it in your square face." He put his hands on his hips.

Tad folded his arms and rolled his eye, "That's just because Pine Tree was in danger. If Mabel was in danger I'd turn fully powerful and human, face and all."

Bill scoffed, "Yeah right.. it's really hard to get that far. You'd need to be like... perfect together. You'd probably need to be in love. Either extremely platonic or actually fall in love." He intertwined his gloved fingers together.

Tad shrugged, putting his hands on his hips, "Just you wait..." He blinked, watching Mabel go, "where are you going?"

Mabel blinked, "Hanging out with Candy and Grenda at the mall. We're gonna look for cute guys." She hummed happily, patting her cheeks.

Tad floated near, "Oh, well I'll come with. To make sure the guy won't hurt you."

Mabel laughed lightly, "Candy said this was a no guardian flirt party. Sorry Tad... I'll be fine and I'll be with friends." She nodded and smiled, leaving without him.

The demon watched as she left, Bill snickered at Tad, "You gonna follow her?"

Tad glanced at Bill, "Yeah." He scoffed, exiting to follow Mabel.

Dipper exited the kitchen, he looked to Bill, "I can't believe you let that thing get to me." He folded his arms and scowled.

Bill blinked, "I didn't see it coming alright, if you didn't notice the forest is _filled_ with nature." He folded his arms.

Dipper huffed, "Well I want to go find it again- and this time I'm not gonna get injured. I'm going in alone, and don't think to follow me." He stomped away.

The demon widened his eyes, _this idiot_! He thought, Bill followed anyway, "You're still weak from earlier. I'm not gonna let you get hurt again!" He shouted to him, rushing to walk beside him.

Dipper didn't say a thing, of course he wanted Bill to follow him. He just wanted to keep the hatred going. But Dipper wanted to see this creature, no matter what. No matter what Bill thought. He was determined to complete his list of creatures, determined to figure out the mysteries of the town. But apparently Bill thought other wise, he felt himself being grabbed by the vest, "Hey!" Dipper growled, "let me go."

Bill took his wrist, beginning to practically drag him, "This is for your own good Pine Tree." He picked him up Princess style.

"Let me go!" He kicked his legs like a child.

Things had to be going better for Tad... right?

Mabel whined, "I told you not to come! You just scared away my date. He was cute too.." She frowned, folding her arms.

Tad folded his arms as well, "He was a bad kid I could tell. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Mabel scowled, "I'm not a kid Tad. I can mainly take care of myself. You're supposed to be my friend. Not my parents." All folks looked around the room, some present demons laughing at Tad.

"Let's go Mabel.." Candy whispered, Mabel nodded and huffed, walking away.

Well things probably cleared themselves up with Dipper and Bill...

Bill pulled at Dipper's legs, "Let go of the tree! I'm not letting you do this!"

Dipper growled, "Never! If you don't stop you're gonna pull my legs off!" He shouted in slight pain, letting go of the tree. Bill held Dipper back in his arms.

"I'm not letting you get hurt. Look for any other creature, but that one." Bill looked angry, finally getting back to the Shack. Somehow he hadn't lost much power from this event so he clearly was doing something right. Bill sighed, taking Dipper up to his room, in which he was grumbling. The demon set Dipper on his bed, "you are not to go in the forest without me... I really don't want you going after that thing.." His voice sounded sad.

Dipper sighed, taking his hat off to run his fingers through his hair, "Yeah, fine.." He bit his lip, rubbing his cheek which had splinters on it.

Bill looked at Dipper's injuries, "You should probably take a shower or something." He commented.

The boy nodded, "I guess so..." He got up, doing so.

Bill blinked as Tad floated in, "Still no body.. what happened?" He asked

Tad growled, "She totally told me off in front of a crowd.. she's such a spoiled brat." He growled, folding his arms.

Bill shrugged, "Maybe you've been treating her too good."

Tad scoffed, "You've been treating Pine Tree too bad."

Both chuckled at each other, Bill sighed, "Man we suck." Bill laughed lightly.

"I think I'm gonna go give Shooting Star a piece of my mind." Tad fixed his tie.

Once he found Mabel he saw her kissing someone, "Mabel Pines. I am your guardian. Another word for guardian is parent. I like being friends and spending time with you- but honestly you can't like every guy you meet. You would know that that guy right there only wants you for like sex. That's right, he has a baby face of a twelve year old and is short but that guy is sixteen. So I bid you a fair well you sick fu- sicko. I only want to look out for you Mabel, and I wanna be there for you every step of the way."

Mabel was at first red with anger at Tad, then to the guy she had kissed, slapping him. She then turned back to Tad, "I already told you I wanna start to watch out for myself! What if one day you aren't there? I can't always rely on you.. I'll let you form yourself on my clothes, but you've seriously drawn the line Tad... you keep treating me like a baby..." She growled, "let's go home." She grabbed Tad's arm, storming out of the mall. Tad was rather embarrassed, now sort of getting an idea how Mabel felt.

It was dinner time now, Tad had been getting more of a body from the experience earlier in the day. It may have seemed like they were growing farther apart, but both of them took something good from the moment.

Bill on the other hand was still in his almost human form. It would take something huge to have a fully human, and he couldn't wait for that day. Neither of them could. But as Bill said they'd have to be closer than family, or lovers. Bill laughed at the thought of falling in love with Dipper, and even getting closer to him in any way. Tad could see the closer than family thing happening between Tad and Mabel. But definitely not the relationship thing. A guardian falling in love with their human was extremely rare. Only one in every two hundred thousand guardians fall in love with their human. Only one in every 100 guardians get their full human forms too.

Night soon came, Bill climbed in bed with Dipper, though he was much bigger now he still fit. Only a foot taller than Dipper, 5 foot 10. Dipper snuggled up to the demon, "You're hogging the bed asshole." He mumbled.

Bill laughed softly, "It's either this or nightmares... sweet dreams Pine Tree." He turned off the light, "sweet dreams.."


	7. You Just got Ker-pranked

The next day came around, Dipper had slept like a rock snuggled up to Bill. Dipper fluttered his eyes, the demon was just staring off into space, "Morning Billiam." He whispered and sat up.

Bill blinked, "Did you just call me Billiam? You're lucky you're my human..." He squinted his eye at him.

Dipper laughed lightly, getting out of bed. He looked at a bruise that was on his head and sighed. He put his hat on, going down to breakfast. Bill followed, "Hey Bill..." Tad waved

Bill began laughing, he was wearing an 'I'm Sorry' sweater, "Is she making you wear that all day?" He asked, holding back a chuckle.

Tad sighed, looking down, "Yes... But I'm almost as tall as you now. My feet are actually touching the ground now."

Bill looked down at Tad, "Mmhmm, you're getting there."

A tall circular headed figure walked in, "Dear Satan, how can I get these two idiots to stop arguing.."

A small laugh came from behind the figure, "I'd love for you to teach them.. the triangle almost killed his human." Stan walked passed, heading to his room. Pi only came around sometimes, when dire things happened.

He had only recently got word of their feuding and when Dipper almost died, "So... Bill, clearly you didn't learn anything. _Pathetic_." Pi sang the last word, chuckling, "Tad, like it that you're taking charge. But really? I know when I'm not around you feel like you're in charge... but you're not. You both gotta learn these things on your own. Bill... clearly did that. But Tad, you are stubborn, more stubborn than Triangle head over there. You make mistakes... and Bill. As for both of you, you didn't even notice Mabel and Dipper walking straight out of here and into the woods."

Both demons blinked

Pi chuckled, "So get your asses out there because fro what I heard of yesterday Bill, he's gonna find that creature." He folded his arms

Both demons looked at each other, "Shit." They scrambled out of the Shack.

Stan peaked out of his room, Mabel and Dipper peaking their heads out of the kitchen, "Are they gone?" Dipper asked

Pi laughed, "Yeah. Me and Stan will put on black like you're dead. Then you come out behind them... scare them half to death." He snickered

Mabel and Dipper looked at each other, grinning, "Alright! You're the best Pi." Mabel patted her cheeks, smiling up at him.

Stan smiled at Pi, "This guy..."

They put on black, as if in mourning, waiting most of the day for the demons return, "They're coming.." Pi snickered.

The two faked cried by a shelf of summer pictures, "I can't believe the police found their bodies in the woods.." Stan sobbed.

Pi patted his back, "All because of damn Cipher and Tad... I'll never forgive them."

Bill and Tad looked at each other in horror, "Oh Satan.. what did we do?! I'm so sorry Pi!" Bill sobbed, and so did Tad.

Pi looked at them angrily, "I'll... never forgive you for this.." He growled in anger.

Stan put a hand on Pi's shoulder, "Save it... not yet please." A tear fled from Stan's eye.

"We're ghosts!" The twins shouted, jumping on their guardian's backs.

Both Tad and Bill screamed, shaking from the thought, "What the _**hell**_?!" Bill shouted, pulling Dipper off of him, a smirk plastered on his face.

All four broke out into laughter, "We got you good!" Stan laughed, high-fiving Pi.

Tad and Bill looked completely unhappy, until Bill began laughing as well, "Holy shit Dipper that was hilarious!"

Pi shot Bill a look, "Language." He mumbled

Bill rolled his eye, "Says the guy who said damn a few moments ago..." He paused, "so, Pi was this your idea?"

He shrugged, "We were shooting off ideas, but Pine Tree here was the brains off the operation.

If Bill had a mouth he would be grinning. Bill looked away, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye, he hugged Dipper, "I am so proud..."

Dipper grumbled, laughing, pushing Bill away, "I will never forget the look on your face.. priceless!" He chuckled.

Tad, laughed lightly at Mabel, he set her on the ground, "You really scared me Shooting Star..." He ruffled her hair.

Mabel frowned, looking down, "I'm sorry... you've got to admit it was pretty funny though.." She chuckled, smiling weakly.

Tad shrugged, "Yeah it was." He put an arm around her, laughing, "you seem like a pretty alive looking ghost..." He joked

She snickered, "Mmhmm.. let's go to bed, young ghosts like me need to sleep." Mabel got on Tad's back, taking a piggyback ride up the steps.

Bill glanced at Dipper, "Give me a piggyback ride."

Dipper scowled, "No way.." He turned away, yelping when Bill got on his back, he almost stumbled backwards, "you're so heavy!" He groaned, slowly walking upstairs as Bill laughed maniacally.

"Tally ho!" He pointed forward. Dipper dumped him on his bed.

"Ugh... my back is dead now.. you killed me," Dipper whined, pushing Bill onto his bed more so he could lay down, "I hate you Bill." He scowled at him.

Bill scowled back, "I hate you more. Butt face." Bill pulled Dipper's hat down more before taking it off, throwing it at the end of the bed

Dipper scoffed, turning so his back faced Bill. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile Mabel decided to stay awake to talk to Tad a while longer, "Pi rarely comes around you know? I just thought the prank would be fun..."

Tad sighed, putting some hair behind her ear, "I know... it just worries me.. I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt like that or died."

Mabel smiled weakly at Tad's words, hugging him, "Aww. Well I promise I'll die of disease or old age.. alright?" She chuckled, patting Tad's cheek? Well where his face would probably be.

The demon snorted, "Yeah okay.. night Shooting Star." He turned off the light, snuggling up to her. Tad sighed, he wasn't sure how to feel about the whole situation. But he did know that he gained some power. He held the girl closer as if to protect her. If she would have died Bill and Tad would have been stuck in those forms, no longer able to gain power. The last power they would gain would be the sorrow they felt after their death. Tad would have probably gotten a human form if he found out Mabel had actually died.

Bill held Dipper closer to him. He would have felt pretty horrible if Dipper died, but he found the joke entertaining. Though it felt like a hole had been ripped through his stomach. He looked down at Dipper sleeping, smiling weakly, "I don't ever wanna lose you.." He whispered

He heard a chuckle, "Lame." Dipper looked up at him

Bill blinked, "You're awake? Go to sleep." He put a hand over Dipper's eyes.

He laughed, swatting Bill's hand away, "It's okay Bill... I don't wanna lose you either... I'm sorry if I scared you." Dipper looked up to him, "it was too good to pass up." He grinned

Bill rolled his eye, "Save me the explanation Pine Tree... just go to sleep."

Dipper sighed, giving a small nod, "Night."

Both Twin's slept soundly in their beds, the demons awake to think of the day that was agonizingly tugging at their souls.


	8. Unfamiliar Faces

Mabel was awoken by Tad shifting, "Hey, where are you going?" She asked, tugging on his suit.

Tad blinked, looking back at her, "Pi wanted to talk to me about something before he left." He pointed to the door, where the other demon waited. She gave a small nod, letting go of the demons coat, closing her eyes yet again.

Dipper whined in his sleep, swatting at something, his mind took a second to wake up, and he yelled, "Augh!" He fell out of his bed, wiping his cheek. He looked to his bed, eyes widening, "did you lick me?" He stood up in anger, not even caring that the demon now had a face.

A full blown face, blonde hair, top hat, square monocle. A grin plastered the triangles face, "I have a tongue now! I couldn't resist." He hopped out of bed excitedly.

Dipper scowled, "Ugh, how did we get closer than family?"

Bill tapped a finger on his chin, "You tell me Pine Tree. I can't wait to rub it in Tad's face he's gonna be like, 'what the hell'." He laughed, putting his hands on his hips, "oh and Pi... man oh man this is great-" Tad entered, a look of horror on his face as he looked at Bill. But the joke was on Bill, Tad had a face too, with dazzling black hair, "well looks like we're even." Bill folded his arms.

Tad laughed hysterically, Bill soon joining him, "I can't- this is too great." Both fell on the floor from laughing so much, "what's yours from?" He asked Bill

"Family, you?"

"I'm pretty sure Mabel likes me..." Tad smiled, blushing lightly.

Bill pushed Tad's shoulder in disbelief, "No way... that's adorable! Aww," He paused, "so when's the wedding?"

Tad growled, pushing Bill back, " _Shut up_.." His blush got brighter.

Dipper just watched in amusement, he wasn't surprised his sister liked her demon. But it was obvious Tad liked her back, especially when he tried to tell her off in the mall. 'Protective' yeah right, more like jealous, "What about Pi?" Dipper asked.

Both demons went silent, Tad looked to Dipper, "We beat his ass to it!" He grinned, "I don't know how..." He shrugged, so did Bill.

"I'm so good at being a guardian. Somehow I managed to get this form in only a few days.." Bill hummed happily.

Tad rolled his eyes, "Forms can grow apart too triangle, but that's only if something drastic happens." He nodded

Bill shrugged, rolling his eyes, finally standing up, "Eh whatever. That'll never happen to me because I'm the best!" He laughed picking Dipper up princess style and spinning around once before putting him down again.

Dipper stumbled, balancing, he laughed lightly, "Best, yeah right... I wouldn't call you the best in a million years." He teased

Bill furrowed his eyebrows and folded his arms, "Well excuse you."

The boy smiled, "And don't pick me up like that again, or say goodbye to that face." He put on his hat and went downstairs, his sister had already woken up.

Tad and Bill looked at each other, "I'm surprised he warmed up to you so easily."

Bill shrugged, "It's just been a busy couple of days... most exciting it's been in a while. So I'm not that surprised... okay maybe a little bit. I mean, I almost kill 'im. Right? I shouldn't have this face." He patted his cheeks, squishing them.

Tad thought for a few seconds, "I guess we'll never really know, we got extremely lucky to have these face. Take that those demons in the mall!" He shook his fist in the air.

The triangle laughed slightly, "Let's go and show off our faces to the demons around town floppy disk." He smiled, fluttering his eyelashes.

The demon smiled, "Yeah alright, we should tell before leaving though, so they know where we are."

The two phased through the floor and into the kitchen, "we're going into town." Bill floated upside down looking at Dipper eat his cereal.

Dipper shrugged and swallowed, "Alright.. I don't care."

Mabel blinked, "Have fun you two, no getting into trouble alright?" She pouted at Tad.

Tad laughed, "Of course not Shooting Star." He ruffled her hair, the two demons going to show off their faces.

Dipper and Mabel both sighed, "So Mabel, you like Tad?" He asked, smirking.

Mabel blushed, "S-sort of.. I guess yeah." She shoved a bite of pancake in her mouth, "what abou- you 'n Bill?" She asked, mouth full.

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows and began laughing a bit, "No way. He's like the older brother I never wanted."

She smiled, "That's sweet..."

"He licked my cheek this morning Mabel." His face was serious.

Both waited a few seconds before laughing, "Ugh that's so gross." She chuckled, grimacing.

Dipper nodded, raising his eyebrows, he looked to Stan when he came in, "Oh hey Grunkle Stan, Pi's gone now huh?"

Stan nodded, "Yeah, he'll probably visit again in a few months... he's got, demon-y stuff to do." He shrugged, pouring himself some coffee and taking a seat at the table.

Mabel frowned, "Aww... I wanted to ask, why did Tad never get a face?" She tilted her head

Stan tightened his lips, "He wasn't always the best... he pulled pranks on me occasionally and... overall he's kind of a jerk. Like.. heartless. Not like Bill." He clarified.

The twins frowned, "Oh..." Was all Dipper had to say, thinking, maybe he hadn't had the worst of luck. Yeah, Bill did sort of ignore him most of the time, but he was never heartless, "do you wanna talk about it?"

Stan shrugged, "There really isn't much to talk about.. yeah he supported me when I fought jerks or pulled pranks but he usually did things like called me weak when I lost... he was good at ripping people off though.. that's where I got it from." He chuckled lightly and sighed.

Mabel bit her lip, hugging Grunkle Stan, "You're the best Grunkle Stan. Heck, you punched a pterodactyl in the face!" She smiled.

Dipper hugged him as well, "Yeah."

Stan laughed lightly, "Alright alright, the love fest is over, get to work." He pointed to the door.

The twins going off on their day.

Soon it was dinner time, Bill and Tad had returned from their day of mocking other demons, having their normal chat, "Did you see Azazel's face! What a day.." Bill laughed

Tad nodded in agreement, "This is so great... I love having a face. Look at all the emotions I can express." He made an angry face, sad face, excited face.

Bill snickered, "It feels like my 16,000th birthday again... remember assignment day? Man of course it was us. Well behaved demon with the prankster. You came up with classics man, classics." He grinned.

Tad sighed, wiping a tear from his eye from smiling and laughing so much, "I know... I was a pranking genius.."

Mabel entered, "Hey Tad, let's go hang out and pick cool flowers." She grinned, laughing as she was picked up by Tad and thrown over his shoulder, "wee!" She giggled as she was carried out of the Shack.

Dipper entered, looking at Bill a second, then to leaving Tad, then to Bill, "No Bill. Bill! No!" He whined and kicked as he was picked up.

"Where are we off to Pine Tree?" He asked.

He whined, "Upstairs please..." Dipper grimaced, "put me down.."

Bill shook his head, "Heck no, not until we reach your destination." He almost decided to phase through the ceiling, but with Dipper that wouldn't be a good idea. So he carried Dipper up the steps, setting him down once they got upstairs, "destination accomplished."


	9. Day Dreams

A hand put itself on Bill's shoulder as he looked down at Dipper. He turned around, "Oh hey Tad." Bill smiled

Tad smiled weakly, looking down at Dipper as well, "You've been watching him for almost thirty minutes Bill, come on... he wouldn't be too happy about this."

Bill laughed lightly, "You're right... why don't you go back to sleep with Shooting Star.. she'll probably get bad nightmares if you aren't with her." Bill stared at Dipper, he laid on his back.

Why was he still watching the boy? Then again it's not like there was anything else he could do. Bill felt his face, he thought it'd be good to have it but honestly it felt weird. It felt like he wasn't himself with the face. He adjusted his triangular monocle. He looked out ahead, smiling at the memories of the forest.

Bill wasn't sure how to explain it but his perspective changed so much. He wanted to be serious now, he wanted to pull himself together. With this face it gave him some serious responsibilities... all he had to do was wait.

He hated the fact that demons couldn't sleep, they had all this energy. All this time to watch their humans, it was agonizing. The humans were the only things keeping them entertained, giving them power.

Bill smiled at Dipper, laughing lightly in his thoughts. He felt as if he hadn't taken enough responsibility for Dipper before. How in the heck did he not realize Dipper was his human? It made himself sick thinking about what a horrible guardian he was. The demon felt as if he wasn't even close to being fit for the guardian position. But it wasn't a choice for demons to have, and this wasn't the worst Guardian and human pairing.

Tad was sleeping with Mabel now, she snuggled up to him closely tonight, it was chilly. A pile of tissues on the ground near her, her nose all stuffy.

The world seemed to be silent this night, and Bill didn't like it one bit. Mainly because his mind was screaming for no reason. He wasn't entirely sure why. He thought back to a while ago, thinking about when he carried Dipper upstairs. He chuckled, remembering how angry he had been. But now his face was expressionless, relaxed probably. All because of Bill.

Bill sat on the ground, twiddling his fingers, there was a lot of time to kill before morning. But he didn't want to go back into his thoughts. He smiled, "Dipper totally loved those spiders.. he just didn't want to admit it." He whispered to himself.

After a while of sitting in silence, something creaked, Tad was up again, "Hey... I thought I told you to stop watching him and stuff.." Tad tilted his head, helping Bill up.

Bill sighed, looking at Dipper, he shrugged, "I don't know... I just don't wanna leave his side... not yet at least... I will before morning." He nodded

Tad rolled his eyes, "Fine... but don't do this every night." He went back to being with Mabel.

Leaving Bill to be by Dipper's side. Bill sighed and laid down, staring up. Morning soon came, Tad checking up on Bill, who was still staring at Dipper, looking like he was in a day dream, which he often was in recently. It was beginning to become a habit of his and not exactly a good one, "Bill..." He frowned, tapping his shoulder to snap him out of it.

Bill blinked, looking at Tad, "Oh... day time... I guess I just.. sort of got caught up in thinking about what could have been.. you know?" Bill let a few tears drip from his eyes.

Tad put a hand on Bill's shoulder, "You didn't know he could have died after possessing him, we've forgiven you... forgive yourself.."

Bill let more tears fall from his eyes, "I was a horrible guardian.." He choked up, "I don't think I can forgive myself Tad..." He wiped his eyes, hugging the grey slab in front of him.


	10. Alternate Happy Ending

A hand put itself on Bill's shoulder as he looked down at Dipper. He turned around, "Oh hey Tad." Bill smiled

Tad smiled weakly, looking down at Dipper as well, "You've been watching him for almost thirty minutes Bill, come on... he wouldn't be too happy about this."

Bill laughed lightly, "You're right... why don't you go back to sleep with Shooting Star.. she'll probably get bad nightmares if you aren't with her." Bill stared at Dipper, he laid on his back peacefully.

Why was he still watching the boy? Then again it's not like there was anything else he could do. Bill felt his face, he thought it'd be good to have it but honestly it felt weird. It felt like he wasn't himself with the face. He adjusted his triangular monocle. He looked out ahead, smiling at the memories of the forest.

Bill wasn't sure how to explain it but his perspective changed so much. He wanted to be serious now, he wanted to pull himself together. With this face it gave him some serious responsibilities... all he had to do was wait.

He hated the fact that demons couldn't sleep, they had all this energy. All this time to watch their humans, it was agonizing. The humans were the only things keeping them entertained, giving them power.

Bill smiled at Dipper, laughing lightly in his thoughts. He felt as if he hadn't taken enough responsibility for Dipper before. How in the heck did he not realize Dipper was his human? It made himself sick thinking about what a horrible guardian he was. The demon felt as if he wasn't even close to being fit for the guardian position. But it wasn't a choice for demons to have, and this wasn't the worst Guardian and human pairing.

Tad was sleeping with Mabel now, she snuggled up to him closely tonight, it was chilly. A pile of tissues on the ground near her, her nose all stuffy.

The world seemed to be silent this night, and Bill didn't like it one bit. Mainly because his mind was screaming for no reason. He wasn't entirely sure why. He thought back to a while ago, thinking about when he carried Dipper upstairs. He chuckled, remembering how angry he had been. But now his face was expressionless, relaxed probably. All because of Bill.

Bill sat on the ground, twiddling his fingers, there was a lot of time to kill before morning. But he didn't want to go back into his thoughts. He smiled, "Dipper totally loved those spiders.. he just didn't want to admit it." He whispered to himself.

After a while of sitting in silence, something creaked, which was strange to Bill. Tad was up again, "Hey... I thought I told you to stop watching him and stuff.." Tad tilted his head, helping Bill up.

Bill sighed, looking at Dipper, he shrugged, "I don't know... I just don't wanna leave his side... not yet at least... I will before morning." He nodded

Tad rolled his eyes, "Fine... but don't do this every night." He went back to being with Mabel.

Leaving Bill to be by Dipper's side. Bill laid down, staring up. Morning soon came, Tad checking up on Bill, who was still staring at Dipper, looking like he was in a day dream, "Bill..." He frowned.

Bill blinked, looking at Tad, "Oh... day time... I guess I just.. sort of got caught up in thinking about what could have been.. you know?" Bill let a few tears drip from his eyes.

Tad put a hand on Bill's shoulder, "You didn't know he could have died after possessing him, he's fine now, you need to stop worrying about it..."

Bill sighed, wiping his eyes, "I'm a horrible guardian.." He chuckled lightly, raising his eyebrows when Dipper sat up.

He rubbed his eyes, blinking, he stared at Bill in disgust, "What did I say about watching me sleep? You're either in this bed or out of this room." Dipper folded his arms.

Bill smiled and laughed, "Yeah yeah, whatever."

Mabel entered, jumping on Tad's back, "Morning Dipper, Bill, future husband." She smiled

Bill smiled wide, knowing everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 **I know I probably shouldn't have ended it here, but this isn't the last time I'll be posting a chapter. I'll post one here or there if I get any ideas, Mabel and Tad's wedding are definitely on that list. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the sudden soul crushing moment in the last chapter, I don't think I could have resisted if I wanted to.. Author _out_**


End file.
